


The Cure

by Madds33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, spn verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds a way to remove the mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in September (9/22/14) I'm just now catching up on posting old things.

The room finally stopped shaking as Castiel finished the ritual. Dust settled as his gravelly voice pronounced the last of the elaborate Enochian words. Dean’s yelling stopped, and the room felt clean. It felt pure.  
Castiel exhaled and felt the last of his grace leave him. Sam didn’t know of his intentions when he helped Castiel retrieve it. Sam was probably back at the bunker, oblivious of the situation between the angel and the once righteous man.   
The room was so pure.  
Castiel opened his eyes and let them settle on Dean. Despite the purity, Cas felt that something was wrong, something was off about Dean. He was still, his eyes closed; but there was something that Castiel was forgetting…  
Oh. Humans had to breathe.  
“Dean?” Cas approached him and released the chains from Dean’s wrists. The man didn’t respond. Castiel reached up to feel for a pulse, and down from there for a heartbeat.  
He took a sharp intake of breath and moved his hands to cup Dean’s face.  
“No, no Dean. I cured you. My grace cured you, Dean!” Castiel shouted and shook his shoulders.  
He realized then, looking at the man’s relaxed face, that he’d done the ritual too quickly. He’d been too rushed. He hadn’t taken the time to really examine Dean’s beautiful soul. He hadn’t wanted to.  
That was his flaw; it seemed the black smoke had too tight of a grip on Dean’s soul for Castiel to just strip it away with his grace.  
When he wiped it out, he wiped everything out.  
Cas moved his hands back to Dean’s cheeks. “Sam,” He thought, “I’m so sorry.”  
The ex-angel didn’t cry, he made sure his face was clean of any emotion, robotic. “I just want to be an angel,” he had said. And look at how foolish it made him.  
He struggled to pick up Dean’s body and move it down from the chair and pulled the man into his arms.  
Cas held him and stared into his face, as if he’d see Dean’s familiar soul flare back up at any second. It wasn’t until Castiel had resorted to counting Dean’s freckles while he waited that the first drop fell onto his cheek. That’s when Cas truly realized that his righteous man wasn’t coming back. He found, however, that he wasn’t muttering Dean’s name, but Sam’s.  
Castiel was mourning two friends, because there’s no way Sam would forgive him now.  
They’d both be left to grieve alone.  
He just wanted to be an angel.  
Look what he’d done.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is old as dirt. Love me.


End file.
